Mistake
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: Bella is married to Jacob & treated like scum. She wants to get out of it, but will he let her? Edward is with Tanya. On his way to see Bella, something happens. Can everything be the same again? 'It was a mistake.' AH, OOC, Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello! What brings you here? To read ? Oh Ok. :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

I put my head in my hands, leaning on the kitchen counter. I was here making him dinner, whilst he was in the other room watching under-dressed tarts dance on TV. I'd made my decision time and time before, but I never had enough courage to carry it through. I was a coward, no matter what anyone else said. I'd destroyed everything good in my life. My friends, my family. I hadn't spoken with them in years. Ever since I'd married him, we lost touch. They only lived a half hour away at most. It was a mistake. A huge mistake no one could turn back. I was stuck here forever. Alice, Rosalie. I forbid myself to think of them. It would remind me of what I had lost. Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Oh Edward. What had I done?

"Bella!" His voice ran harsh through the house. I turned to face him, towering above me. I looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Where's my food?" He shouted, hitting me in the gut. My hands moved quickly to cover it. It stung. "I give you everything! And this is how you repay me?" He shouted, livid, hitting my round the face.

"Everything!" I screeched. "We live in a shack, Jacob! The roof could collapse at any second! You sit and watch girls on TV all day! I'm your wife! How do you think that makes me feel? You treat me like a slave! Why did I choose you? I didn't! You chose me! I hadn't a choice! I want to go see my dad. But _no_! I'm not allowed to go see my dying father! That hurts, knowing he's going to die, and I can't even say goodbye! You know what! I might not be able to say goodbye to him, but I'm saying goodbye to you! I'm leaving Jacob, nothing you can do to stop me." I didn't realise but I was reduced to tears. I'd done it.

~*~

I chucked my small suitcase into the car boot. I took one last look at the house, I liked the house. It was one story, a bungalow, with red panels. It had white windows, each with an individual flower ox. The roof, almost certain to collapse in the next year, was thatch, with a wind vane on top. Not my dream house, but it was nice. I noticed the glistening, fake, diamond ring still on my finger. Smiling a snuck back through the front door, and put it in Jacob's beer can. _Choke on that. _I thought, as I pulled out of the drive way in my faded red Chevy truck.

~*~

I hadn't been down this road in five years. The road connecting La Push to Forks. I smiled at the thought of going home The only good memories I had where of Forks. All involving Edward. My smile grew wider at the thought of seeing Edward. But after all these years, would he forgive me? Probably not I was stupid for thinking it. Would any of them forgive me? I'd left with out a second word to them. If only they knew how much it hurt me. Jasper would have told them, he studied psychology, he could tell you anything and everything about a persons actions. I was thankful for that.

The had all been crushed when I left, I got phone calls for days. Mostly from Edward and Alice. Alice was my best friend of the female gender. She was a short, bubbly, over energetic pixie. Then there was Rosalie. She was tall, blond and perfect. A super model. My other best friend. Emmett, my loveable, teddy bear friend, was engaged, when last saw them, to Rosalie.

Then there was Edward. He was my best friend. And for two years, the love of my life. He still was. He was the most gorgeous man on Earth. He had emerald green eyes that sparkled when he smiled. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze. It was always deliberately messy. No one could replace Edward in my heart. He was the one for me, but was I the one for him? I drove down the familiar dirt track. I knew what I had to do.

**EPOV**

I sat on the floor, my head resting on the sofa. My thoughts where consumed with one thing. The same thing I always thought about. Even when I was with Tanya. When will that girl get the hint! She's all over me now! I've told her we're no good together countless times. Sure, she was pretty, I guess. Pretty, but 100% fake.

"Hajaxpu!" Emmett declared proudly, slamming his Scrabble pieces down on the board. Every word he had, and we'd nearly filled the board, didn't exist. Alice sighed. She wasn't as happy anymore. None of us where, especially me. I hadn't played my piano in years. Not once since she left. I'm not surprised she left; I was never a good match for her. But going to that _mutt_. I was better than _that_. Her beautiful smile, her chocolate brown eyes, her wavy brunette hair, her beauty, her love; he deserved none of it. I'd lie awake at night think about her, what could have been, what is. It was torture to know I couldn't have her. I had to settle for Tanya. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Flipping it open, forgetting to look at Caller ID, I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, too depressed from my thoughts to put any enthusiasm into it.

"You don't have to talk to me, I'll just hang up." The small voice sighed. I knew that voice. A smile grew quickly across my face.

"No, don't!" I half-shouted, prying Tanya off of me and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about! Where are you?"

"The cottage." We'd spent all of our summers since Year 3 at the cottage. My grandma was to renovate it with my mother, but when Grandma died just before the job was started she told my mother to 'leave it the way it is' and gave it to me in her will. It was just a couple of miles away from the house.

"I'll be right there." I said. The line went dead. I grabbed my coat and keys whilst my family stared at me puzzled. I smiled at them, confusing them more, apart from Jasper who sat trying to figure me out.

**BPOV**

Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he was lying, trying to make me feel better. I curled up in the old, dusty sheets. I remember spending the night here thousands of times, none of them anything like this. They where all happy, joyous, peaceful memories. This was scary, my future in the hands of this one room. Tonight would send me down one of two roads. The first; a lonely, abandoned walk. Yes, the walk would be pretty but it wasn't completed. At the end of the walk was a ditch. The second; The walk was the same. But next to me this time where my friends, my true family. Behind me was blank, a fresh slate. And at the end of the long walk there was him. Edward was at the end, arms extended, waiting for me. Wanting me. I choose the latter, but what has he chosen?

~*~

My fate was drawing closer. In the last few moments, I began to think. What if he didn't come? Then I would stay here, in case one day he changes his mind. But if he does come, the future is bright, meaningful. It's filled with images of me and Edward. All I need was him to be happy, if he's not there what's the point in life?

The door swung open.

~*~

They say when you're about to die,

You're life flashes before your eyes.

That didn't happen.

I saw Edward.

I saw Alice.

I saw the future I could've had.

Edward and I.

I need him,

To know,

I still love him.

* * *

**Le Gasp! Cliffy! **

**What's happen to Bella? Love it? Hate it? Any Ideas? Constructive critisism (i that how you spell it?) welcome.**

**Review!**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2! I hope ya like it. **

**This chapters dedicated to i-love-sparkly-vampires !! Check out our joint story I love You Carlise & Friends, a collection of one shots. :)**

* * *

I sped down the road, not caring about the speed limit. Only caring about Bella. I had to see her. I only noticed the turning as an old car pulled out in front of me from it. It wasn't Bella in the driving seat. I drove carefully down the dirt track I knew so well. I couldn't see the cottage through the fog, but it couldn't be far. This part of the woods was beautiful in daylight. Although, as Bella would say, it was _too _green. I chuckled lightly at Bella's view of things. She always surprised me. Now would be no different.

I pulled up outside the cottage, next to Bella's truck. The cottage was small, old and traditional. All things Bella loved. The door was ajar. I pushed it open gently. Oh no. Dear God no!

~*~

There she was. Lying on the bed. Her head was tilted back. Her body lifeless, apart from a, barley noticeable from a distance, erratic heartbeat. And sticking out of her chest was a small silver dagger with the words '_Per sempre __miniera__'_ engraved on the handle. '_Forever Mine.' _Someone, and I had a fairly good idea who it was, wasn't prepared to let anyone other than himself have her, even if it meant doing the unthinkable. Selfish ba-

"Edward." Bella's voice trembled. I rushed over to her, clutching her limp body to my own.

"Carlisle!" I screamed down the phone.

"Edward, what is it?" His voice was panicked.

"Bella… cottage… dagger!"

"I'll be right there."

~*~

I waited, not so patiently. All the time keeping Bella cradled against my chest. I couldn't let go. Nothing on this earth could persuade me to let go. What was taking Carlisle so long! Tears where streaming down my face. I hadn't noticed until now, now Bella was on the verge of death, now that I may never here her voice again, I hadn't noticed how much I felt for her. How much I loved her. How much I needed her. If she died, I'd have nothing left. I would be a shell, a zombie. I'd probably follow her soon. I couldn't live in a world where Bella didn't exist.

~*~

I head Carlisle, at least I hope it was Carlisle, hurrying up the steps, dragging something behind him. The door swung open and he rushed in, kneeling beside Bella and me. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Laying her down, Carlisle began to work. All the time never letting go of her hand. He moved his hand slowly towards the dagger. Bella let out an antagonising scream, torturing me, as he swiftly removed it. He began work again, I couldn't look. I wasn't squeamish. But this was _Bella_, I couldn't do it.

"There's an ambulance outside." He said after a few minutes. "We have to get her there. She'll be OK, Edward." He added, smiling slightly. I couldn't smile back. How could he know that? Sure, he's a doctor but is he a surgeon? No. "Edward, I promise. She won't die."

"How do you know that? For sure? You're a doctor, you're just there to make the game longer, but in the end you always lose."

~*~

I sat in the hospital waiting room. What if something went wrong? What if she died? What would happen then? Could I go on knowing that she was never going to look at me, smile at me or even blush again? Could Alice cope with not being able to see her best friend again? Could Emmett, Jasper or Rosalie go on with out her? She was a huge part of all of our lives, life wouldn't be the same if she was gone. We'd all be shells, zombies of our former selves. Alice would always have Jasper. Emmett would always have Rosalie. But who would I have? There wouldn't be a reason to live much longer.

~*~

Alice broke down into a shivering wreck, curled up in a ball on the waiting room chair. Jasper soothingly rubbed her back, tears sliding noticeably down his own cheeks. Emmett and Rosalie where nearly as bad as Alice, crying into each others shoulders. I sat still, staring into space. I wasn't crying but I was worse than them all. My head was blank, I was already the zombie that we all threatened to become. I couldn't cry, I couldn't think. I was practically dead.

A doctor approached the nurse's station, his eyes sad. He whispered something to her, she giggled. Not our doctor then. The nurse's eyes darted to us, then back to the doctor. He nodded, turning towards us.

"Ms. Swan's family?" He asked us, uncertain. I was glad it was Swan. I'd probably have a tantrum if he had said Black. I nodded.

~*~

The moment of truth,

Life or death,

The future,

The past,

In one man's hands.

Could I live if,

If the news was bad?

Could anyone?

* * *

**Whats gonna happen!?!?!?! Love it? Hate it? Any Ideas?**

**Sorry it's short, i couldn't think of anything else to put into it.**


End file.
